


Together

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Everybody Lives, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Music, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Violence, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: In the Battle of the Five Armies, (Y/N) fights the orcs and saves Fíli from Azog, though she herself is injured in the process. This story takes place after the battle as Fíli waits for news of her health and remembers a promise he must fulfill.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Ornn, The Fire Beneath the Mountain" From League of Legends.
> 
> “The dwarves… were now eager to explore the hall while they had the chance… Fíli and Kíli were almost in a merry mood, and finding still hanging there many golden harps strung with silver they took them and struck them; and being magical (and also untouched by the dragon, who had small interest in music) they were still in tune… But most of the dwarves were more practical: they gathered gems and stuffed their pockets…” - Chapter XIII “Not At Home” The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien

“You may see her.”

Fíli had waited for those words. He’d waited since the orc’s bone crushing grip lofted him high in the air, leaving Fíli to accept his fate. Since (Y/N) had leapt, crashed, and took Fíli’s place, screaming in agony as the enemy’s sword plunged through her back, he had waited for news that she would live. Uncounted hours locked outside the dusty and untouched medic’s chambers had Fíli imagining nothing other than her bright, round eyes and soft smile saying “I’m fine.”

Now Óin’s words brought a new thought whirling through his mind. He turned and ran through the corridors, ignoring Kíli’s cries and protests. (Y/N) may not be conscious, she may not live to see the morning, but Fíli had to do this for her. He’d given her his word.

The corridors only grew colder and more lonely as he flew deeper into the mountain, but the moment he turned back toward the medical wing, his veins rushed with warmth that only came from the thought of her. He rushed back to the chambers as if he were a dwarfling racing the clouds. 

He now stood in the doorway he was finally permitted to pass through, but he couldn’t step into the room. Kíli, Thorin, Óin, they were all inside, but it was as if Fíli’s anguish and guilt had built an impenetrable barrier that left him outside and alone. There was no one to keep his mind from replaying her pleading gasps of his name or her sharp cries and his eyes welled and his gut wrenched and his knees shuddered-

“Fíli.” Kíli was standing just past the doorway with a hand reached out. “Come in and see her. She’d want you here.” 

Fíli nodded, took Kíli’s hand which squeezed his, and shrugged under his brother’s arm as it moved around his shoulders. Kíli easily led him past all the barriers until Fíli finally saw her.

She was asleep. Pale and small and buried under blankets, but breathing. He wanted to hold her hand, sit on the bed, lay next to her, take her in his arms and never let anything touch her ever again-

“What’s that there?” 

Fíli followed Óin’s gaze to his hand. He’d forgotten that he was holding the golden violin he’d gone to fetch. “I promised her I’d play when the mountain was ours.”

Óin grumbled something and Thorin shot him a look, but Fíli’s mind was already far away, recalling (Y/N)’s excitement on the cold night when she’d learned of his and Kíli’s talents. She’d easily wrestled a promise from Fíli’s lips. Even all those months ago he’d do anything she asked.

Kíli’s hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. “I’ll return in a while,” he said. Then he left, following the others out the door until only Fíli and (Y/N) were left in the room.

He sat on the bed, closer to her than he’d been in days. He barely looked at her. If her did, he’d never play. So he took up his violin, placed it on his shoulder and plucked. He grinned.

“Magic fiddles never go out of tune,” he said.

With nervous breath and trembling fingers, he began his tune. Long drags of the bow brought familiar melodies, ones that he’d wanted to play for her since she’d first expressed an interest in his art. 

He winced. He was rusty. But he put the thoughts aside and closed his eyes, losing himself in the music. The past months’ arguments, curses, and screams were replaced with soaring lines and sour cries of pain curved into peaceful harmony. 

They had won. They were all alive. It was over.

Fíli dropped his bow to the bed and brought a hand to his eyes. Weeping shook the small bed and release filled the room, stress and tension vanished.

Moments went by before he noticed the hand wrapped around his. He jerked upright, staring at the one who had finally opened her eyes.

“(Y/N). Are you- how are you feeling?”

A soft smile. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry I woke you.” He rushed to wipe the tears from his face, but she stroked his cheek, soothing the hot, red skin.

“I was enjoying your music,” she said. “Will you play more?”

He turned into her hand, kissing her palm. “For you, I will do anything.”

He longed for her touch from the moment her hand fell away, but he lifted his violin into place and began his song once more. This time he felt the melody enrapture them both, ensuring them of their safe, prosperous lives ahead. Together.


End file.
